1. Field
The present teachings relate to the field of dental radiography, and more particularly to an intraoral barrier for digital radiographic sensor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital radiographic sensor systems are increasingly used in the dental field as an alternative to conventional film-based acquisition systems. Digital radiographic imaging provides a number of potential benefits including: reduced processing times with rapid imaging results, elimination of film developer chemicals and mounting requirements, and the ability to conveniently perform a number of specialized functions using the resultant digital radiographs including; calibrated length measurement, image enhancement, digital zooming, colorizing, archiving, etc.
Unfortunately, digital radiographic sensors are subject to a number of usage considerations that should be addressed to improve patient comfort and minimize the potential for contamination of the sensor. For example, most dental sensors are not designed to permit autoclaving or sterilization between uses and their cost preclude one-time disposable use. As a consequence, a contamination risk exists as the same device is typically intended to be shared between numerous patients. To address this problem, dental sensors may be used in conjunction with a protective barrier which serves to shield the device from a patient's saliva and prevent cross contamination between patients.
Conventional protective barriers are generally formed from a plastic sheath or enclosure which surrounds the dental sensor and may be removed and disposed of after use. One problem with such barriers is that they may be formed so as to have a seam or edge which may engage or rub against the patient's oral tissues creating discomfort during the imaging process. A further problem with such conventional barriers is that they may be cumbersome to use and/or provide inadequate protection against contamination.
Typically, dental sensors such as those described above are secured to a holder or bite plate during use. The holder or bite plate also possesses potentially hard, rough or sharp edges and may likewise cause patient discomfort during use. Properly securing the dental sensor to the holder or bite plate may be additionally complicated by the use of the protective barrier which may encourage slippage between these components.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved protective barrier design to be used in connection with digital sensors to increase patient comfort and alleviate potential tissue injury during imaging. Additionally, there is a need to reduce patient discomfort arising from the holder or bite plate used in connection with the digital sensor.